Advent calender: The fourth Sunday
by Skovko
Summary: Stephanie has hired the prostitute Cookie to take on four different groups each Advent Sunday as a personal Christmas bonus to all the men involved. (Part 4 of 4. Four oneshots will be going up each Advent Sunday. Merry Christmas, all.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 4 of 4 that will serve as an Advent calender. I hope you'll enjoy the four oneshots that will go up over the four Advent Sundays during December.**  
 **Once again thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. Without you readers, I wouldn't be doing what I do.**  
 **Merry Christmas.**

 _"Cookie? This is Stephanie McMahon from WWE. I got your name from my brother Shane McMahon who praises your work highly. I could use a woman like you. Shane says you're happy to take on groups and I got four groups of three men in each that could use a special treat. What do you say? Are you the woman for the job?"_

She clicked one of her heels on the cold floor in the elevator as it went up. She wasn't nervous. She was just anxious to get the job started. She smiled to herself as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Her heels made no sound on the soft carpet of the hallway as she made her way to the door at the end. She looked down at herself to make sure the little red skirt covered as little as possible before raising her hand to knock on the door. It was opened ten seconds later by a man who gave her a sassy smirk by the sight of her.

"What a cute little elf," he said.  
"I'm Cookie," she said.  
"I'm Dean," he said.  
"Stephanie sent me. I'm your Christmas bonus," she said.  
"No shit?" He chuckled.

He stepped aside and let her in. Inside the hotel room two other men looked at her confused.

"Stephanie sent us a cookie," Dean chuckled. "That's Roman and Seth."  
"Hi boys," she said with a smile.  
"So you're gonna fuck us or something?" Seth asked.  
"Or something," she said and did a spin so they could get a look at her body. "I'm yours to play with."  
"Sweet!" Roman said.

She hadn't noticed Dean move in behind her and suddenly his hand was under her skirt, ripping her red thong off her in one quick move. Undoubtedly something he had done several times before. She turned around and got a boyish grin in return as he held up the thong as if it was a treasure on its own.

"You won't be needing this," he said.  
"I could just have taken it off the normal way," she said.  
"And ruin the fun for me?" He blew her a kiss.

He walked past her and threw himself down on his back on one of the beds. His hands worked quickly as he opened his belt and jeans, pushing them down and then kicking them off. His boxers followed straight after.

"Well?" He pointed at his dick. "Get on top, Cookie."

His bossy words were followed by yet another boyish smile and she couldn't help but giggle and shake her head a bit as she walked over to him and joined him on the bed. She positioned herself to slide down on him but he grabbed her hips and slammed up into her fast. She was taken by surprise and a loud moan escaped her as he continued to thrust upwards.

"That's some fucking good pussy, guys. Stephanie knows how to pick them," he said.

She tried to meet his movements but he was rough and wild and she just had to surrender and let him run the show. She turned her head to smile at the other two men, silently inviting them to join in. Roman quickly got up from his bed and undid his pants.

"Lube, lube, lube..." He mumbled as he looked around confused.  
"I got you covered, big dog," Seth laughed and handed him a bottle he had just dug out from his bag.  
"Thank you," Roman said.

He moved up on the bed and she could hear how he got ready behind her.

"Hey, Dean, stop moving for a second," he said.  
"Just a second. This is too good to stop," Dean said and held still.  
"Don't worry, just a second," Roman pushed into her fast, making her gasp and move forward. "Sorry, baby girl. Did I hurt you?"  
"No, you just surprised me," she giggled.  
"Second's up," Dean said.

He started moving frantically again and Roman joined in straight away, moving just as crazy as Dean. She had been in many threesomes like this before but never experienced such wild and crazy movements from two men at the same time. She couldn't control her moaning and it only seemed to make them go even more crazy the louder she got.

"Okay, time to put a damper to those loud noises," Seth laughed.

He grabbed her hair and turned her head towards him. She saw he was already out of his pants, standing ready with his dick in his hand. While Dean and Roman still went crazy on her, he managed to guide her head down to his dick. She quickly wrapped her lips around it, bouncing her head up and down. It wasn't as if she could really control it. The way her body was being pushed around by the other two, her head followed automatically but Seth didn't seem to mind by the noises that came from him.

"Shit!" He drew the word out as he came.

He pulled out of her mouth and took a step back while running his hand through his hair.

"Fucking good," he smiled at her.  
"I agree," Dean said through gritted teeth.

A giant roar came from behind her and Roman pushed into her so hard when he came that she fell flat down on Dean. Dean quickly grabbed her upper arms and dug his fingers into them, hissing into her ear as he came too.

"Stephanie is the best boss ever," Roman chuckled as he pulled out of her.

The second Roman was out of the way, Dean grabbed her hips and lifted her off him.

"Can you walk?" He asked teasingly.  
"Yeah, it takes more to keep me down," she winked at him.  
"Come back for New Year's Eve and we'll give it to you so good that you won't be able to walk all next year," he said jokingly.


End file.
